Star Wars: Luke Kon-Parr
by david.heath.1234
Summary: 30 years after the destruction of the second Death Star, Rav and Kandria had a son born through the force. They named him Luke Kon-Parr, and Rav is currently training him.
1. Opening Crawl

30 years after the destruction of the second Death Star, Rav and Kandria had a son born through the force. They named him Luke Kon-Parr, and Rav is currently training him.

Nexus Vor-Cal and Jen-Et passed away two years ago, but their friends and family kept them in their memory. Em-Li and Genevieve also had a son named Rav Vor-Cal.

After getting word of the destruction of the New Republic, Rav realized a responsibility he now has. He must find his long time friend, Luke Skywalker who was in exile...


	2. Chapter 1

It was a late night on the desert planet Jakku, and a very important meeting was taking place. Lor San Tekka was visited by an old Jedi master by the name of Rav Kon-Parr.

"Rav, what can I do for you old friend?" He asked.

"Tell me it's true, you have a map to him." Rav said.

"Yes, but I have strict instructions from General Leia Organa to deliver it only to her most trusted pilot, Poe." Lor said.

"Lor, how long have we known each other? I know Leia as well as you do, not to mention I'm a well trained Jedi." Rav said.

"I don't doubt your ability to do it Rav, but if Leia trusts him then I do too." Lor said.

Rav nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Make sure he knows how delicate that map is. It's our only hope." Rav said as he began to exit.

Rav spotted a young dark haired man approaching the hut.

"Hey Rav." Poe said.

"Greetings Poe." Rav said.

Rav was walking along the dessert, when he saw a familiar droid rushing towards the village.

"Whoa BB-8, what's wrong?" Rav asked.

BB-8's beeping noises diverted Rav's attention to the sky. He saw descending TIE fighters.

"Oh no. Hurry, warn Poe!" Rav said.

Rav started running towards an old run down hut in the middle of the sand.

"Kandria, wake Luke. We need to go." Rav said frantically grabbing his lightsaber.

"What is it Rav?" Kandria asked.

"It's the First Order, they know about the map." Rav said.

"Luke, wake up! Hurry!" Kandria said.

They gathered their things and left the hut, and they were immediately confronted by stormtroopers.

"Hold it, Kon-Parr."

Rav put his hands up.

"Get to the 'hopper." Rav said.

He used the force to call his lightsaber to him. The stormtroopers shot at him, and Rav deflected the blaster bolts with his lightsaber. When they were all down, he ran to Kandria and their son to take off in their ship named the Nexus Hopper, after his late master Nexus Vor-Cal. They made their way out of Jakku.

"Rav, they'll just follow us once they realize Lor gave you the map." Kandria said.

"Well that's the thing Kandria, he didn't give me the map. He gave it to someone else." Rav said.

"What?" Kandria asked in panic.

"Don't worry, he's with the resistance and he's a fighter." Rav said.

"He may be but against Ben?" Kandria asked.

Rav completely forgot to factor in Ben.

"I have faith." Rav said.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

The First Order had taken Poe prisoner until he fessed up about the map. Meanwhile, a young dark haired male munkan was wandering in the shadows of the new star destroyer. He was keeping his presence a secret. His eyes glowed red, the dark side of the force flowed within him. He kept himself locked away in a supply closet with a lightsaber he constructed himself. He sat and meditated.

"Give me strenght Lord Kylo. Help me see the darkness." He said.

This young munkan was named An-Tor, and he was on a mission of vengeance.

Meanwhile on the southern regions of Jakku, BB-8 rolled past what looked like an abandoned hut. BB-8 didn't bother searching. However, the hut was not as deserted as BB-8 thought. A young munkan boy emerged from it and spotted the droid.

"Mom, there's a lonely little droid out there." He said.

"A droid? You're interested in droids now Rav?"

The boys mother revealed to be Em-Li.

"Droids are cool." Rav Vor-Cal said.

"They can be, but try living with one." Genevieve said.

Em-Li giggled.

Rav, Kandria and Luke continued on their journey to return to the resistance base. Luke seemed troubled.

"Are you okay son?" Rav asked.

"I'm just trying to really feel the force, be one with it." Luke said.

"Remember we're still very early in your training, and when you are finished you will feel the force." Rav said.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"We're going to the resistance base, to see General Organa." Rav said.

"Still trying to find master Skywalker?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and I know he's out there... somewhere." Rav said.

Luke decided to meditate.

Meanwhile on the new star destroyer, An-Tor spotted Poe and an unknown stormtrooper running towards a TIE fighter. He knew they were trying to escape, so he decided to halt their departure by using the force to place a tail hook on the fighter. The ship was stuck. Soon the stormtrooper diverted their attention to them, and An-Tor quickly got in a scout ship when no one was looking. As soon as Poe and the stormtrooper got loose, An-Tor decided to take off. He knew exactly where to go then.

"I will destroy you, Kon-Parr." An-Tor said.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Rav, Kandria and Luke soon arrived to the resistance base. Their they were greeted by General Leia Organa, sister of Master Skywalker.

"General, it's good to see you again." Rav said.

"It's been a long time, Rav." Leia said.

"Anything from Poe yet?" Rav asked.

"No, I'm worried." Leia said.

"Don't worry, he'll come." Rav said.

Meanwhile, Kandria was in the middle of sending an emergency transmission to Genevieve and Em-Li.

"Hi girls, it's Kandria. You need to leave Jakku fast. The First Order is probably scouting the place looking for the map to Skywalker. I don't want you to get hurt. Come to the resistance base, the coordinates will be sent along with this message. And also as a personal request from Rav, bring Master Vor-Cal's lightsaber. Good luck."

An-Tor was scurrying to Jakku to find the ones who condemned him. As he was approaching the sand planet, a bigger ship zoomed right past him. It was the Millennium Falcon.

"Impossible." An-Tor said.

He decided to follow it instead. If his suspicion was true and Han was aboard that ship, he will lead him directly to Skywalker.

"Death to the Jedi!" He angrily said to himself.

"Leia, when was the last time you saw Han?" Rav asked.

"Why do you ask?" Leia asked.

"I think he can help you with Ben." Rav said.

"Rav, I appreciate you wanting to help, but Luke couldn't reach him and he's a trained Jedi." Leia said.

"That's my point. Luke is a Jedi, but Han is Ben's father. And with all due respect I don't think Luke was ready to train a padawan." Rav said.

"I don't know where Han is, and I don't know how to find him." Leia said.

"I have an idea. NR!" Rav said.

A little dark grey droid rolling on one wheel came in.

"NR-96 at your service sir."

"Locate the Millennium Falcon." Rav said.

Soon after a buffering period, the results were in.

"The freighter known as The Millennium Falcon was last spotted on Takodana near Maz Kanata's Cantina." NR-96 said.

"Maz Kanata, why does that name ring a bell?" Rav asked.

"WARNING WARNING! First Order TIE fighters spotted approaching the planet." NR-96 said.

"Uh Oh." Rav said.

"General!"

At that moment, Poe Dameron showed up.

"What did I miss?" Poe asked.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

Rav and Luke arrived to Takodana to save Han from the First Order.

"Poe, we're going to land on the surface. When we give the signal, lead your troop in." Rav said.

"Copy that, Rav." Poe said.

They landed on the planet to find Han and hopefully get him to safety. Before they could get to Maz's cantina, Rav felt a disturbance in the force. A sith was approaching, but it wasn't Ben.

"Luke, run!" Rav said.

Soon, a red lightsaber came down to attack Rav, but Rav quickly blocked the saber with his own. A duel commenced, and Luke took off to find the Falcon. He eventually made it to where the cantina once stood. It had been destroyed by a squadron of TIE fighters. He spotted several stormtroopers taking Han, Chewbacca and unknown person prisoner. He quickly grabbed his communicator.

"Poe, now!" Luke said.

Quickly, all the X-Wing pilots dive bombed towards the planet for an attack. All the stormtroopers diverted their attention towards the coming attack. Luke then ran back to help his father who was still dueling with this unknown sith.

"Who are you?" Rav asked.

"You should know Rav." He said.

Then it finally hit Rav.

"An-Tor?" Rav asked.

He attempted to thrust his lightsaber through Rav, but Luke force pushed him towards a tree, knocking him out.

"Nice son. Did you find the Falcon?" Rav asked.

"Yes, Poe is taking care of the stormtroopers." Luke said.

Rav and Luke quickly ran towards the aftermath of the battle. He saw the resistance carrier ship land, and Leia exit from it. She was reunited with Han.

"I saw him. Leia, I saw our son. He was here." Han said.

Leia looked concerned.

"Han."

Rav approached him.

"Rav, you're still alive?" Han asked.

"Are you really surprised?" Rav asked.

When they returned to the resistance base, Rav saw three familiar faces. Genevieve, Em-Li and their son Rav.

"Rav!" Genevieve said.

Rav hugged his sister and her wife.

"I'm so glad you two are okay." Rav said.

"Hi uncle Rav." Rav Vor-Cal said.

"Hey little guy." Rav said.

"Rav, we have a problem." Kandria said.

"What's wrong?" Rav asked.

"The First Order destroyed the New Republic with a weapon with the power to destroy an entire system, and ours is next. Also, the map is only a piece, and it's not a charted part of the galaxy. Without the rest, we won't be able to find Luke." Kandria said.

"So how do we solve the first problem?" Rav asked.

"Leia is sending Han and the fleet in to destroy the weapon, she asked me to send you to keep Ben from doing anything rash." Kandria said.

"Tell her me and Luke are on our way." Rav said.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Rav and Luke arrived upon the weapon with the resistance fleet. They were walking through the forest, hoping to find Ben.

"Dad, I feel something in the force. Something... unsettling." Luke said.

"I feel it too." Rav said.

Suddenly, they both felt a horrible pain in the force.

"HAN!" Rav screamed.

Then the sound of a lightsaber was heard from behind them. It was An-Tor.

"Han is dead, Rav. You can't save him now, and no one can save you either!" An-Tor screamed.

He prepared to stab Rav, but a green lightsaber blocked him.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FATHER!" Luke screamed.

The two proceeded to duel. Rav was horrified, he knew that Luke had not been trained for a duel yet. He attempted to give his son direction in order to survive.

"Luke, feel the force! Let it guide you and flow through you!" Rav said.

Luke continued to duel, but he became overwhelmed.

"Use the force, Luke!" Rav said.

An-Tor kicked Luke to the ground and was about to slay him.

"NO LUKE! USE THE FORCE!" Rav screamed.

Luke deflected An-Tor's saber. He proceeded to duel and he eventually had the upper hand.

"Give up An-Tor." Rav said.

The planet started shaking and falling apart. An-Tor took this opportunity to jam his lightsaber straight through Rav.

"FATHER!" Luke screamed.

There was a great pain in the force. Kandria felt it.

The planet tore between the two of them.

"I will find you Luke." An-Tor said.

Luke ran, got in the ship and flew off. He couldn't help but cry. He heard a voice call out to him from beyond the force.

Luke, it's okay. I am one with the force. You must complete your training with your mother.

Luke listened to his father and returned home.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6 (Final Chapter)

Luke returned to the resistance base, still in tears. Kandria went to comfort him, though she too was shaken up about what happened. Suddenly, Luke heard his father call out to him from the reaches of the force.

 _"Luke, Nexus' saber..."_

Luke goes to the ship they arrived in, and finds Master Nexus' saber.

 _"...now meditate. Feel the force."_

He did as his father said. He meditated. Suddenly, a different voice called out to Luke.

 _"My young munkan..."_

Luke looked up.

 _"..You're very skilled in the force. My padawan taught you well."_

~FIN~


End file.
